A Party Like No Other
by SmilezHugznKissez
Summary: ON HOLD. See what happens when Kagome invites the gang to her era for a sleepover.
1. Invitations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters (although I wouldn't mind it) **

**Notes:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Here's the beginning of another new story by me. Isn't it exciting? Haha Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Invitations**

"Ninety nine Fun Ways to Order a Pizza," InuYasha read, taking a thin book from Kagome's bookshelf. "Hey! What the heck is a pizza?"

Kagome sighed. InuYasha had come back to her era with her, so she could grab something she'd forgotten. What would have taken her ten minutes max, was now taking close to an hour with InuYasha around. Every few seconds he'd grab something new and ask her what it was. "It's a food served at parties," Kagome answered, not in the mood for long explanations.

"Is it better than ramen?" InuYasha asked, daring her to say yes. He doubted anything could be better than ramen.

"Sure," she said, receiving a skeptical look from the hanyou.

"Feh, nothing's better than ramen," he scoffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Then why do you even bother asking?"

"How about we have a party," InuYasha stated ignoring Kagome. "And then I can try one of those pizza thingys."

Kagome paused and considered the thought, "Hey that's not a bad idea. I can invite you, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Rin over to my house one day. I'm sure they would all like to see my era too."

InuYasha nearly choked, "Rin? Sesshomaru! What the hell are you on? Forget I even mentioned the idea, if he's coming."

"Aw common InuYasha, you'll be too busy eating to even notice they're here," Kagome said calmly, "Besides I've never known you pass up a good opportunity for a fight with Sesshomaru." (Although she was hoping that wouldn't happen)

Ever since they had found out about the human girl, Rin, that Sesshomaru allowed to travel with him, Kagome figured that he couldn't be _that_ bad of a guy. Besides she wanted to learn more about InuYasha's half-brother, and this would be a good opportunity to do so…if she could get him to come.

"Humph, whatever," InuYasha gave up the argument, "How about we make it one of those sleepunder things you talked about before?"

"It's a sleep_over_ and I don't think my mom would be too comfortable with you guys sleeping in my room," Kagome said nervously. She didn't even think that there was even enough room in here for them to all fit.

"Why not? Doesn't she know we sleep together all the time anyways?" InuYasha pointed out. He then tensed as he saw the expression on Kagome's face. "Wait…don't-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, "I Do Not Sleep With You!"

"Ow," InuYasha picked himself up from the floor.

Kagome knew he didn't literally mean that they slept together, but the way he said it still creeped her out. _I wonder if he and Kikyo ever…eww! No way! _Kagome shook her head vigorously emptying it of all previous thoughts. But she was still angry for having them. Since no one except InuYasha was around, she vented all her anger out on him.

"Sit! Sit! Sit…"

Back in the Feudal Era

"What's this?" Miroku questioned, looking at the pink decorated envelope in his hand.

"An invitation," Kagome answered excitedly, "Open it!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha stared blankly at the paper in their hands. A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's head as she realized they'd never seen an envelope before. Scrolls were mostly used in this time period.

"Just pull the top flap," she instructed.

"Like this?" A loud rip could be heard as the young fox demon's envelope and invite were ripped completely in half.

"No!" Kagome said a little too loudly, "I said 'pull' the flap. Now, it's all messed up."

Large teardrops began to well up in Shippo's eyes making Kagome regret her yelling. She was about to go over and comfort him when she heard InuYasha using his Iron Reamer attack.

"Hey, it's snowing!" Shippo giggled as thousands of tiny pieces of paper came floating down from the air.

"Please tell me that wasn't your invitation," Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"No…" InuYasha stated matter-of-factly, "It was Miroku's. Stupid thing didn't want to open so I showed it who's boss."

Kagome groaned and snatched the invite InuYasha hadn't torn yet away from him. After showing everyone the correct way to open the envelope, she read the details of the party out loud. Shippo's eyes went wide with excitement.

"You mean we get to go to your time," the little fox demon asked thinking of all the great things that came from Kagome's time- ice cream, candy, hotdogs.

"Yup," Kagome smiled.

"Wow, this will be interesting," Miroku said, "I've always wondered what it was like on the other side of the well."

"It's not that interesting," InuYasha inputted, although his actions from his last visit proved otherwise.

"Oh I think this will be so much fun!" Sango exclaimed and Kirara purred.

Kagome was happy with her friends' reactions to the party, but there was still one more that invitation that needed to be delivered.

"InuYasha…could you do me a favor?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?"

"Give me a ride to Sesshomaru's castle." Kagome smiled, hoping that it might help persuade him to say yes.

"You expect me to give you a ride to the castle of someone who tries to kill me every time he sees me?"

"Don't make it sound so bad….it's only a little sibling rivalry."

InuYasha snorted, "Whatever…go find another ride."

"Please InuYasha…?" Kagome pleaded giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it," InuYasha cursed under his breath, "Okay fine. I'll give you a stupid ride."

"Thanks InuYasha!" Kagome leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. InuYasha blushed as Kagome climbed onto his back.

At Sesshomaru's

"Wow, this place is huge," Kagome gasped as they landed in front of the gates of Sesshomaru's castle. InuYasha just grunted.

"Hurry up, so we can leave."

"Come on InuYasha!" Kagome said walking towards the entrance.

All of a sudden a demon hopped in front of the two causing InuYasha to pull out the Tetsiaga.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass. The Lord Sesshomaru does not take kindly to uninvited visitors."

"We're not uninvited…we invited ourselves." InuYasha smirked.

"InuYasha stop!" Kagome intervened. "Excuse me sir, but I have a message for the Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed.

The demon eyed Kagome suspiciously, "And what business would my Lord have with you- a mere human?"

"I am a friend," Kagome stated as the demon roared with laughter.

"Sesshomaru have a friend? A human at that! Please come up with a better lie next time child. Although there may not be a next time…I'm feeling kind of hungry."

Kagome took a few steps back uneasily.

"Where the heck are you going?" InuYasha shouted at her, "You're supposed to be giving Sesshomaru the invitation!"

"How about we come back another time?" Kagome offered with a small smile, as the demon started walking towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" InuYasha raised the Tetsiaga to strike, as he was cut off by another voice.

"InuYasha I do not appreciate you starting fights on my premises." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"What do you mean _I_ started the fight? If your little guard here had of just moved out of my w—"

"Hello Sesshomaru!" Kagome cut off InuYasha as she waved.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. Since when had InuYasha's 'girl' been so happy to see him? Instead of returning the greeting, he just stared at the two.

"Well hurry up and give him the damn thing!" InuYasha stated impatiently after several seconds of silence.

"Err. Right!" Kagome said and quickly placed the envelope in Sesshomaru's hand.

Eyeing it for a few moments, Sesshomaru looked questioningly at his half brother. Kagome remembering what had happened earlier, took the envelope back, opened it and gave Sesshomaru the invite. "Read it," she said eagerly.

When he was done reading Sesshomaru started to think that there was seriously something wrong this girl. She expected him to go to a party-500 hundred years in the future, might he add. Did he really look like a party guy?

Seeing Sesshomaru's look almost made InuYasha laugh. He would've if he didn't know what Sesshomaru was capable of when made fun of.

"Now can we go?" he begged to Kagome.

"Wait. Would you like to come? You can bring Rin and Jaken along too."

"I don't see why I should have to attend," came Sesshomaru's cold response.

"It'd be fun!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Like he knows what fun is………"InuYasha muttered under his breath, but it was still audible by Sesshomaru's ears.

"What was that, half demon?"

"I said you wouldn't know how to have fun even if you tried," InuYasha shot back.

"Oh trust me; beating you in a battle is way more than enough fun for me."

"Oh yea. Bring it on!" InuYasha challenged getting ready to unsheathe his sword. This would make up for him not being able to pound that stupid guard.

"InuYasha! Sit boy!"

"Would you watch when the hell you're saying that?" he growled at Kagome. Sesshomaru smirked at seeing his half-brother being controlled so easily.

"Get up. Let's go now InuYasha. What are you laying on the ground for?" Kagome impatiently looked down at InuYasha.

InuYasha just rolled his eyes as he stood up. _I'll get her back later._ He made a mental note to himself.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru! See you all for the party!" Kagome said as she mounted InuYasha's back.

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha and Kagome's disappearing figures confused. Had she not understood him? Shrugging his shoulders, he walked back into the castle. _Stupid humans…_

**Well that's the end of Chapter One! Yay! I think I did a pretty good job, but my opinion doesn't count too much. It's up to you guys to send me lots of reviews and helpful comments I will try to update this story quickly but school's starting, so I might a lil (scratch that- VERY) slow. Teachers love giving me homework till 1am for some reason. Sayonara for now!**


	2. Sesshomaru's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters**

**Notes:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter Two: Sesshomaru's Decision**

Jaken and Rin watched from a window all the commotion going on below them.

"I wonder what that despicable half-demon is doing here," Jaken wondered aloud.

"Maybe he has come to make peace with Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed optimistically just as InuYasha began to unsheathe his Tetsiaga.

"Or not…" Jaken muttered, "All InuYasha knows is how to start fights and win the hearts of human girls."

"Why does Lord Sesshomaru not like humans?" Rin asked turning to Jaken.

"Because they are weak creatures," came his reply.

"I'm not weak!" Rin stated proudly.

"All the same, you're still a human," Jaken said, and then more quietly added, "That milord could greatly do without."  
Rin still heard the last comment though and rushed out of the room with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru who had just reentered his home felt Rin run right into him.

"I'm s-sorry Lord S-Sesshomaru," she apologized still crying.

"Rin, stop at once. What is the cause for such a display?" Sesshomaru asked making no move to comfort her.

"Master Jaken said you would be better off without me." Rin wiped her eyes. "Is it true Lord Sesshomaru? Do you hate me?"

"If I'd felt the need I would have gotten rid of you long ago," Sesshomaru replied as he began to walk away. He'd have to tell Jaken to hold his tongue- these crying sessions from Rin were becoming bothersome.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken appeared in front of the wolf demon. "I see that InuY-----"

Jaken lay on the floor in pain as his Lord stepped on him and continued on his way. Rin following quickly behind Sesshomaru did the same.

"What did InuYasha have to say?" Rin asked now back in her normal happy mood.

"Nothing important."

Spotting the paper in Sesshomaru's hands, Rin reached for it. Sesshomaru being as quick as he was, easily avoided her grasp.

"What is that milord? It is very pretty."

"It is an invitation," Sesshomaru hoped answering her question would allow him to be left alone, but he had no luck there.

"An invitation? To a party?" Rin's eyes filled with excitement, "Are we going to a party Lord Sesshomaru? That would be so much fun!"

"We are not going anywhere, especially if it's InuYasha who invited us."

"But we never go anywhere fun like parties!" Rin whined.

"No," Sesshomaru repeated his answer.

"I will brush your hair for you," Rin offered.

"I do not want my hair to be brushed."

"But last time, you liked it! You were purring!"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to look at Rin. "I do not purr," he stated sternly.

"Yes, milord," Rin said bowing her head to hide a smile. _He did too purr!_

"But we have to go!" Rin tried again as Sesshomaru walked into his study.

"We don't _have_ to do anything, Rin."

"I will run away if you don't let me go!" Rin stomped her foot, but because she was so small it didn't have much of an effect.

Sesshomaru just looked at her strangely. She had never fought for something so much.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged his shoulders.

Rin seeing no other way started to cry again. "Oh please, Lord Sesshomaru. I'll be good and I won't cry or whine at all for a week."

_Rin not crying for a week could be beneficial_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. Maybe he would let her go to this party.

"Fine Rin, you may go."

"Really? Oh thank you!" Rin jumped up to give him a hug.

"Jaken will take you so you better mind him."

"But won't you be going?"

"I have better things to do."

"What if I go two weeks without crying?" Rin said giving him a mischievous grin.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, but kept an unreadable look on his face. Maybe he would be going after all.

"Whatever you say," he sighed.

"You're the best!" Rin bounded out of the room in happiness and excitement. _I'm going to a party!_

**I'm done with chapter two! It's harder to make things humorous with Sesshomaru…he needs to laugh more often. Like me! I laugh all time ahahaha but maybe that's not a good thing. Don't worry, I'll make Sesshomaru laugh or at least smile by the end of my story or else! **


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters**

**Notes:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter Three: Preparations**

"What if I go two weeks without crying?" Rin said giving him a mischievous grin.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, but kept an unreadable look on his face. Maybe he would be going after all.

"Whatever you say," he sighed.

"You're the best!" Rin bounded out of the room in happiness and excitement. _I'm going to a party!_

_**Meanwhile…**_

The saimyoushou flew back to Naraku's hideout to give the him details of the two brothers' meeting.

_Bzzz bzz bzz_

Naraku looked up in surprise. "That young priestess has invited them all to a party in another era? Surely she's a fool to think someone like Sesshomaru would be interested…"

_Buzz buzz bzzz_

"What? That human child who travels with him has convinced him to attend? Hmm, it seems the strong demon of the western lands has developed a softer spot for this girl than I thought." Naraku chuckled. "Kagura! Kanna! We will be taking a short trip soon so prepare."

Kagura lazily walked into the room. "Where are we going to this time?" She asked boredly.

"A party…" Naraku smiled evilly.

**Near the Bone Eater's Well**

"When's the party going to start?" Shippo asked for the millionth time, bouncing around InuYasha.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" InuYasha yelled at him, "It begins tomorrow! If you ask me again I'm going to cut off your tail!"

The frightened kitsune quickly ran behind Miroku, but the monk offered no help. "InuYasha, don't be so cruel…I think merely sucking him up the wind tunnel would be enough. You _are_ being very annoying, Shippo."

"Wahh, I want Kagome!" Shippo cried.

InuYasha laughed. He loved this; With Kagome gone off making party preparations, he could torture Shippo as much as he wanted without being 'sitted.' Who was she to be sitting him anyway? _It's not like I'm a dog. I'm a dog demon. D-E-M-O-N. There's a difference _InuYasha seethed.

"Ummm…InuYasha?" InuYasha turned to see Shippo, Kirara, Sango and Miroku huddled up by a tree.

"What's you guys' problem?" he asked.

"You were looking kinda scary there for a second," Sango answered.

"Hmph, chickens…" InuYasha said standing up.

"Don't worry Sango. I'll protect you from all your fears!" Miroku said confidently as his hand inched toward her butt.

"The only protection I need is to be protected from you," Sango slapped him hard.

"He'll never learn," Shippo sighed.

"Hey, InuYasha! Where can I get one of those necklaces you wear?" Sango walked up to him.

InuYasha looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Miroku's been wanting one," she replied casting an evil glare at Miroku.

"Nice try, but I wouldn't even wish one of these on him. No man-however bad he is- deserves to be treated like an animal."

"Oh trust me, he deserves it. Besides, it's been working nicely on you."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha jumped at her.

"Nothing, I was merely giving a compliment. Kagome has trained you well," Sango stated nonchalantly.

"Trained?"

"Yes," Sango raised an eyebrow, "What else would you call it?"

"I'm not some dumb dog!" InuYasha shot back.

"Could have fooled me…" she muttered.

"Why you-!"

"Kirara!" Sango playfully stuck out her tongue at an agitated InuYasha, as she was flown up into the air.

Meanwhile below, Miroku watched in a stupor thinking of all the pleasurable things her tongue could be doing. Shippo merely shook his head, trying to figure out who was being the good influence that Kagome had told him to follow.

**At the Higurashi Shrine/Household**

Kagome was sitting in the tub, enjoying a nice hot bath when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Yes?" she called.

"Sis, I thought you were supposed to be getting ready for your party. You've been sitting around for half the day!"

"Don't worry, Souta. I'll have it all done in time for the party," she said sinking down into the water. Hearing no more noise, she figured her brother had gone, and relaxing, she closed her eyes. Quickly, she fell into a light slumber. After a few minutes, she had the feeling that someone was staring at her. Cautiously she opened one eye and jumped.

"InuYasha!" she gasped, "how did you get in here?"

"Take it off now!" InuYasha pointed to his necklace, "I'm sick of being treated like an animal."

"Get out!" Kagome screamed trying to cover herself.

"Then take it off!"

"No!"

"If you don't…"

"InuYasha, sit!"

_Oomph. _InuYasha fell to the ground, and Kagome took the opportunity to run to her room.

"Everything okay?" Souta asked as she passed him in the hall. Kagome just ignored him, mumbling something about stupid half demons.

As he passed the bathroom, Souta looked strangely as InuYasha. "She was in the tub, what more could you have possibly wanted her to take off?"

Grumbling and growling, InuYasha rushed out the house. This was not turning out to be his day.

**Tada! How'd you like it? Special thanks to C.A.M.E.O. for reminding me to add in Naraku's group. Now, I've just got to bring Kouga into the picture  Yay, the party will be starting soon! Well, sayonara for now!**


End file.
